One Year
by mac0119
Summary: Liv forgets their one year anniversary...or does she? :) A/O pairing. M for future chapters.
1. The flowers

_**I don't own anything! Dick Wolf does! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Olivia Benson woke up with a smile on her face. Partially due to the fact she was waking up tangled in a combination of bed sheets, arms and legs, and blonde hair, but mostly due to today's date. Today just so happened to be Liv and Alex's one year anniversary, and the detective couldn't have been happier.

Knowing the alarm would be going off soon Olivia remained perfectly still in the same position she woke up in so she could watch her love sleep. She thought the blonde was absolutely gorgeous, but in her sleep she had an angelic glow to her that always seems to take Liv's breath away. It also never ceased to amaze her that no matter what position they laid in bed in, they always managed to fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. Normally they would awaken with Olivia spooning Alex from behind. But due to what the brunette referred to as a night of marathon love making neither one of them had moved an inch from where they both finally collapsed in bed at 3AM. The blonde was lying flat on her stomach spread eagle with her arms stretched up and under their pillows, blonde hair splayed out everywhere, and head facing in Liv's direction. The detective was laying in almost the exact same position for the exception of her body laying half way on top of Alex's and her head facing the blonde with their foreheads almost touching.

The detective's lazy smile slowly turned into a mischievous smirk as memories of the last week flooded her mind. Alex had been dropping hints on their upcoming anniversary for the last two weeks. Hints to which Olivia decided to act completely oblivious to, along with not mentioning a single word on their anniversary date. Little did the blonde know her girlfriend had spent the last month planning on the perfect way to celebrate the day their day. She knew she would be on thin ice, but if she could manage to survive the morning with Alex believing she forgot their anniversary, she knew the blonde's reaction would be well worth it. The mere thought of the smile she knew would grow on Alex's beautiful face was causing her to shake in excitement.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table Olivia slowly untangled herself from the blonde and slide out of bed all without waking the sleeping beauty. Turning off alarm, she knew it wouldn't mess with Alex's schedule since she had to be at the precinct an hour before the attorney had to head into her own office. She very quickly showered and dressed for her day. After resetting the alarm clock she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek and slipped out of the apartment.

Twenty minutes later Alex woke up to a blaring alarm clock and an empty bed. Wrapping the white bed sheet around her body she got up out of bed to search for her detective. Once she started walking she closed her eyes and she winced at the sore muscles on the lower half of her body. Her look of pain quickly turned into a sly smile as she remember their night of lovemaking, and how Olivia couldn't seem to get enough of her. Walking into each room she quickly realized she was alone with no sign of the detective. She held back tears while whispering to herself _"there's no way she could have forgotten"._

By ten in the morning ADA Alex Cabot has managed to have everyone who worked on her floor all but hiding under their desks. She couldn't believe that Olivia her seemingly perfect girlfriend of one year had forgotten their anniversary. Her mood slowly evolved from the sadness she felt in the morning to anger. The fact that she hadn't heard a single word from Olivia was not helping whatsoever.

She was back sitting at her desk attempting to finish up a closing argument when she heard a knock on her door. "Come In!" was yelled in a tone that would make a marine drill sergeant double think entering the room. Slowly a nervous delivery man opened the door, and peeked inside before speaking _"I have a delivery for a one Alexandra Cabot," _"_I'm her"._ Quickly the delivery boy stepped in holding a bouquet of twelve beautiful long stem red roses.

Her facial expression softening as well as her tone she instructed the young man to place them on the corner of her desk. Her eyes quickly zoomed in on the card attached, and quickly recognized Olivia's handwriting which read '_To my Alexandra …'_

_"Where would you like me to place the rest ma'am, they won't fit on your desk?"_

Alex's eyes widen, and her eyebrows were raised in curiosity, _"The rest?"_

The delivery boy smiled before answering _"Yes ma'am, someone seems to love you a ton, and sent you a few more of these." _Tilting his head in the direction of the roses he awaited further instruction.

Standing up Alex began clearing off a side table she had in her office_, "You can put them right here."_

After responding with a polite nod the delivery boy began bringing in similar bouquets of roses one by one until the table was filled with a dozen vases filled with a dozen roses each, not including the one sitting on the corner of Alex's desk. By the time he finished the blonde was standing with her mouth hanging open and tears in her eyes.

After managing to mumble a quick thank you, the delivery boy nodded and spoke up "I think you're supposed to open that card first," before winking at the speechless attorney, and making his exit. After a few minutes of staring at what seemed to be an entire garden of roses that was sent to her, she made her way over to the bouquet sitting on her desk and picked out the card. Trembling from emotion she managed to open the envelope and began reading.

_I can't begin to explain to you how much I love you, I hope that today I can come someone close to making you feel the love you have made me feel. You have given me the best year of my life, and I pray we stay together for many more years until my last day on this earth. I love you my dear Alexandra. Happy Anniversary. _

_-Your Olivia_

With tears streaming down her face she slowly made her way to the other roses, and noticed the enveloped were labeled 1 through 12. Starting at 1 she began to read the rest unable to control the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

_November: It was in November of last year when you made me the happiest woman on earth. You accepted my dinner invitation, and so began our courtship. Ever since this day I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you. And ever since this day I have vowed to show you the love you deserve._

_December: Waking up to your beautiful face on Christmas was the best Christmas present I've ever received. In as little as a month you had shown me more love than anyone ever has in my life. You've made me the luckiest woman in the world._

_January: They say the way you bring in the New Year is how you'll spend the year. I spent that night next to the most beautiful woman in the world cherishing that moment. And I've spent this year next to you cherishing every kiss, every hug, every smile, and every waking moment I get to spend with you._

_February: My first injury since we became a couple. I'll never forgive myself for the worry I put you through, but I'll never forget the way you stood by me. I never thought I would ever get to experience the love and devotion you showed me. I promise to take care of you just like you did every day for the rest of my life. _

_March: I was so excited when you asked me to move in with you I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I didn't have to make excuses or find tricks anymore to be able to spend as many nights as possible with you. Seeing your smiling face every night coming home made even the worse of days turn into the best of nights._

_April: We had our first argument in April. The worse feeling ever was seeing your infamous icy cold glare being pointed in my direction. But the best feeling was realizing that no matter what we could work through anything, and stick by each other's sides. No matter what happens I will always be right next to you fighting for our love._

_May: Six months of bliss with my gorgeous blonde by my side. I love you so very much Alexandra. I could live a million years and never have enough time to show you just how much, but I will never stop trying to. _

_June: My first undercover assignment since that beautiful day in November. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much. Those two weeks made me realize just how much you mean to me. It made me realize that without you by my side I was lost. I need you next to me more than I need the air I breathe. _

_July: Every time I kiss you, it feels just like it did when we kissed under the fireworks. The most magical feeling I have ever felt is the way we pour our love for one another into every kiss. Even the simplest peck on the cheek makes me beam with happiness and love._

_August: Our first vacation as a couple. Two weeks of uninterrupted time together. We already knew so much about each other, but we learned so much more in those two weeks. I could only hope I get to spend the rest of my life learning everything I can about the most wonderful person in the world._

_September: You were attacked in court this month. It unleashed so many feelings and fears inside of me. Rushing to your defense was second nature to me. You're my princess_ _and I will forever by your knight and shining armor. Just like in the fairy tales I will always be there to protect you. You Alexandra Cabot are my fairy tale come true._

_October: I got to see the lioness that is the jealous Alexandra Cabot this month. You were so sexy. I told you than and I'll tell you today, and every day until my last breath…I belong to you, my mind belongs to you, my heart belongs to you, and my soul belongs to you. I'm yours. Today, tomorrow, forever…_

_November: You've given me 365 days of pure bliss. 365 days of looking into those beautiful blue eyes, kissing those soft lips, witnessing that gorgeous smile… 365 of love. I didn't think I could fall more in love with you, but each day you made me fall deeper and deeper in love. You've broken down my walls. You've seen me at my weakest and my strongest. You've seen past my insecurities and turned them into my strengths. You've turned me into a better person. I promise you I will strive to give you the love, adoration, and strength that you deserve. I love you today, tomorrow, and forever._

By the last note Alex could no longer control her emotions. She was now leaning onto her desk, her legs feeling like jelly. Sniffling and wiping her eyes she made her way over to her chair. Grabbing tissues she had on her desk and wiping her eyes and wiping off the make-up that was now running. Allowing herself a few minutes to compose herself she began thinking of how to reply to Liv. After a few minutes he knew a phone call wouldn't be enough, she was going to thank her detective in person. Grabbing her purse and placing all her notes inside she began her journey to the precinct.

Olivia was sitting at her desk looking at her notes for her current case. The detectives were at a standstill. Having no witnesses, no evidence, and no leads they knew this was going to be a tough one until their perp slipped. Liv, Nick, Amanda, and Fin were all at their desks throwing ideas back and forth when they all turned their heads hearing the familiar clicking of heels heading their way. Seeing her favorite blonde the detective smiled and stood.

Seemingly ignoring everyone and everything else around them Alex stood less than an inch away from her detective and whispered, "_You remembered_."

Smiling even wider, Liv let her surroundings disappear around her and closed the gap in between the pair. Pressing her lips to Alex's ear while sliding her arms around her waist she whispered low enough for only her love to hear, "_How could you think I'd forget the best day of my life_?"

Placing her for head against the brunettes, while tangling her hand in the detective's hair Alex pressed hers body against Liv's slightly nudging her backwards before giving her a long passionate kiss. Both were oblivious to the world, and to the fact everyone in the room was frozen in place watching the pair.

Reluctantly breaking away from each other due to lack of air, Liv managed to catch her breath enough to whisper, her voice huskier than normal, "_8pm."_

_"Huh,"_ mumble the usually well put together blonde who was still seeing stars from their kiss.

_"8pm there's a car picking you up at your place, wear a dress.."_

_"Ok",_ turning on her heel the blonde made her exit leaving the detective standing in a daze watching her retreating form. She was so lost in the memory of the kiss they shared she didn't realize she was staring at closed elevator doors. Snapping out of her daze only when Fin slapped her on the back, startled the detective jumped back, and give Fin a confused look. Laughing and giving her a wink, _"Way to go stud, guess the flowers did the trick huh?" _

Grinning from ear to ear the brunette sat back at her desk, and tried getting back to work only to find herself distracted thinking about the plans she had in place for her and her favorite blonde…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Alex's big gift

_**Quick thanks to the few of you who reviewed and fav'd chapter one :) **_

_**Please excuse any typos, I will proofread a second time when my inspiration isn't sparked by insomnia lol. **_

* * *

All morning long Alex had been brooding believing that Olivia had forgotten their one year anniversary. Now sitting at her desk smiling like a love struck teenager all she could do was repeat the same three words in her head_ 'she didn't forget'_. The last thing she could do was sit and concentrate on the case files sitting in front of her. As always her beautiful detective has her mind and heart going a million miles an hour, as well as her emotions. One minute she was biting her lip from grinning at the sight of her flowers, and the next her stomach was tying from nerves. She may not have gone with an overly abundant display of affection such as 13 dozen roses, but her gift while coming from the heart was a bit on the extravagant side. She had been severely second guessing herself while she believed that Liv had forgotten todays date. Thanks to the miniature rose garden that she received she allowed herself to think of the positive reaction that she'd get from live, but not without the twinge of worry creeping its way out every now and then.

Giving up all hope on accomplishing any work today, and silently thanking whoever was upstairs for having a slow week, she decided to indulge in her thoughts of the brunette. Picking up her phone she quickly typed away her text

_A: I love you._

_O: I love you to baby :)_

_A: You know what else I love?_

_O: What's that? _

_A: Your lips…_

_O: They love you to lol. They miss you._

_A: My lips miss you to. Especially that little spot under your ear...you know the one that makes you do those cute little noises?_

At this point Olivia was sitting at her desk with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Nick laughed lightly to himself as he walked past her desk and saw her staring at her phone as if nothing else existed. Before Liv could reply her phone was ringing in her hands.

_"Impatient aren't we?"_ The detective leaned back in her seat smirking.

Ignoring the comment the blonde went straight to her question, _"Can I steal you away for an hour?"_

_"When?"_

_"Twenty minutes?"_

_"Where?"_

_"Meet me in front of the precinct."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

With that the blonde ended the call, and began to pack up her things for the day. While she was only going to steal Olivia for an hour she wanted to make sure she had plenty of time afterwards to not only get ready for their date, but pick up part of her second gift. She knew she had gone overboard with her gifts for Olivia, but part of her was so worried about her reaction to her first surprise that she wanted a backup gift. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she made her way over to the front steps of the precinct.

Smiling at the blonde Liv made her way over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear "hey gorgeous", after placing another kiss under her ear she leaned back and gave the blond whose eyes were close a smirk. _"What's the plan babe?"_

Opening her eyes, and voice an octave lower than usual the blonde replied _"I wanted to show you something._" Grabbing her hand she tugged for the brunette to follow. They could of easily taken a cab and gotten to their destination in a few minutes, but Alex thought walking would give the detective guessing a little longer. And honestly, the blonde was stalling for more time to work up her nerves and calm her worry. Olivia walked obediently in an uncharacteristic silence while looking over at Alex. She wasn't sure what peeked her curiosity more – wondering where they were going or trying to figure out why her girlfriend was so nervous.

Finally arriving at a tall building on Park Avenue Olivia looked up at the building and back at Alex with a raised eyebrow while she remained silent, and being pulled into the building. The pair made their way up to the top floor, and walked through the door of an unlocked penthouse.

The first thing that came into your view as you walked in was the gorgeous view of the city through the wall of windows that went from one end of the apartment to the other. Letting out a low whistle the detectives eyes began wandering around before landing on her girlfriend. _"Alex why are we here? Whose place is this?"_

Purposely ignoring the second question the blonde took a deep breath and began her speech she had been practicing in her head. _"Do you remember the last time we talked about moving in together? We sat in front of the fire and starting listing all the features the perfect place would have. We both agreed to wanting a view of some sort,"_ not letting go of her hand Alex turned and looked at the view in front of them before tugging on olive fingers.

_"We said we wanted something open and welcoming. A kitchen big enough to cook big family dinners and a breakfast nook for warm cozy meals when it's just us two."_ Hands linked together they both walked into the big kitchen which was housed by three walls leaving one side open to the rest of the apartment. The entire apartment was gorgeous. Modern but still warm, and welcoming. The kitchen was no exception. The walls were lined with endless cherry wood cabinets, with dark granite counter tops. It featured every stainless steel appliance one could think to add to a kitchen. In the center was a kitchen island that doubled as counter space and seating area. Walking around island Alex ran her hand along the counter top while discreetly looking at Olivia from the corner of her eye.

They made their way out to the dining area, _"We wanted a dining room where we can put a table big enough to have the guys over, the girls, or for the future when we had kids."_ Walking into the living space her eyes swept along the space. One was housed built in book cases around a fire place, while the other two walls led to two hallways on either side. _"We wanted living space big enough for our future kids to run around and play, but not to big so we would always be close by."_

Making their way to one of the hallways Alex slowly led them through the first room. The room was medium sized, built in book cases on two walls opposite of each other, and small window space that create natural dimmed lighting in the space. _"We wanted a room where we could have quiet time, and read by ourselves or to each other."_ Leading Liv through another room that was actually two rooms linked together by a small half bathroom, she continued " We wanted office space where we could work at home so we would at least be nearby instead of across town working late, but keep our work separate from the rest of our 'us' space.

Olivia remained completely silent. She had a sneaking suspicion as to what was coming at the end of the tour, but was trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Alex wasn't sure what to make of the silence her own nervousness making it more difficult to read the brunette. They slowly made their way to the other side of the apartment as their eyes roamed everywhere taking in every detail. Walking through the second hallway they passed three rooms. _"We wanted enough bedroom space to have rooms we could convert from guest rooms, to a den, or to kids' rooms."_

Walking into the final room of the apartment Olivia's eyes swept through the beautiful room. The room had one full wall of windows just like the remainder of the apartment. On one end of the room you could see a walk in closet with his and her sides, or in this case hers and hers, as well as a bathroom fully equipped with shower, Jacuzzi tub, and matching hers and hers sinks. Making their way to the center of the room standing next to a built in platform big enough for a king sized mattress Alex finally turned to face Olivia. _"We wanted a room to make ours. A room we could find each other at the end of each day and close the rest of the world out." Stepping closer to the brunette speaking in a lower tone, "a place where we could make love to each other, comfort each other, and end each night safely in one another's arms."_

"_Lex,_" Olivia let out a breath as she whispered only to be cut off. _"Say yes Liv."_ Looking directly into brown eyes she continued, _"Say you'll move in with me. Say you want this as much as I do. Let me make this dream come true."_ Holding her breath for what seemed like minutes but was actually a few seconds she found herself in a tight embrace. Feeling soft lips against her ear, and seeing the brunette take a deep breath before visibly swallowing she waited for her reply.

Whispering in a voice full of emotion Olivia finally got get emotions under control enough to answer. _"I could never offer you anything like this. I could never take care of you like this."_ Keeping her eyes down, and sniffling she fought to keep her emotions in control.

Placing her hands on either side of Olivia's face Alex spoke, _"Listen to me sweet girl, you give me so much more than you will ever realize. You give me life. You gave me a real reason to live. You make me feel safe physically and emotionally. I know you will always protect me no matter what. You've made me feel safe enough to let me walls down and be myself. The me that only you have ever been allowed to see. You make me feel safe enough to spill all my secrets, all my thoughts to you without a second thought. You're always there to comfort me, and build me back up. You make me not only feel wanted but needed. You come to me to fix those horrible days. You give me that special privilege of seeing the side of you no one else gets to see. Most importantly you make me feel loved. Honest, genuine, and deep love. The love I've always dreamed of. The love I can no longer live without. I don't need anything else but you. So please, tell me yes…"_

Tears streaming down her face she whispered yes before capturing the blondes lips in a hard passionate kiss. Alex felt Liv's arms pulled their bodies even closer and her warm tongue press against her lips asking permission to enter. Opening her mouth she moaned as she felt Liv's tongue slide roughly inside. Sliding her arms up the brunettes back she slid her hands in the now long brown hair. Finally breaking the kiss, and out of breath both ladies stood staring into one another's eyes.

Smiling Alex finally spoke up, _"welcome home Liv."_ Shaking her head, voice still full of emotion the brunette replied, _"As long as I'm with you Lex, I'm always home."_

_"I love you Olivia Benson"_

_"I love you to my Alexandra_"

Standing for a bit longer simply enjoying being wrapped in one another's arms, Alex was the first to speak. _"You can move in whenever you want._" Raising an eyebrow Liv looked at her blonde and asked, _"Really? This is really already ours? This place is perfect babe, I can't believe you found our dream home." "Yes baby it's really ours. I honestly didn't think I'd find something so perfect without having to renovate somehow, but throwing around the Cabot name seems to still be useful when you want to find something_". Chuckling more to herself Liv looked at her girlfriend,_ "I'll keep that in mind."_

Looking at her watch while keeping one arm still wrapped around the blondes slender waist the detective regrettably announced that she had to get back to work. _"Baby, I have to head back to the precinct if I'm gonna be on time to our date later. " "Of course my love, want to give me a hint of what's to come later tonight?"_ the blonde replied in a hopeful tone. Laughing lightly the brunette kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before answering _"It's going to end in hopefully some loud passionate wild lovemaking."_ Biting her lip Alex was unable to hold back a moan that escaped her lips.

Kissing the blonde softly on the lips and placing her forehead against hers Liv spoke in a soft tone, _"Thank you so much sweetheart. This place is perfect. You're perfect. I'm so lucky to have you next to me."_

_"Anything for you my love"_

Smiling that lopsided smile that Alex loved so much the brunette linked their arms as they made their way out of their new home. Taking one last look at the tall building the two ladies kissed one more time good bye, and went their separate ways in preparation for their date later on. Both making their way through the city with huge smiles on their face thinking their days couldn't get any better.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_


	3. Alex gets ready

_**Still don't own anything, just in case anyone forgot. Thanks for all the follows :) hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**A bit short, but I'll be uploading Olivia's version if getting ready today to so sit tight ;)**_

_**This is where the M rating starts to kick in, so if you're not into hot female lawyers and brunette detectives getting a little hot and heavy ... Sorry lol _**__

Alex's Apartment.

Alexandra Cabot was on cloud nine. Her gorgeous girlfriend had pulled off the perfect surprised, and had managed to make her feel more loved than she ever has in one simple gesture. With a goofy love struck smile the blonde spent the better part of her afternoon making sure she would be able to pull the reaction she wanted from her detective. She wanted to leave her speechless. She wasn't sure what the brunette had planned for their evening, but she did know that she wanted to catch and hold her undivided attention the entire evening.

After splitting ways at their new apartment the blonde headed home. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Not only was she trying to think of every possible location for tonight's date, she couldn't stop herself from thinking of the activities that would come afterwards. While sent her body in overdrive. She was already what she called abnormally attracted to the detective. Olivia could do the simplest of things that weren't remotely romantic, attractive, or sexual whatsoever, and the blonde would still find something that would make her have to hold back from ripping the brunettes clothes off.

Her entire body was buzzing and she could feel her temperature higher than normal at this point. Peeling off her suit she stepped in the shower. After washing her hair and making sure she shaved all over she couldn't quite help herself anymore. Standing underneath the hot spray of water she closed her eyes and she slid her hand down her body. Finally reaching it's destination in between her legs she leaned back against the shower wall and moaned when she felt how wet she was. After a few minutes Alex found herself positioned against the wall with one leg propped on the edge of the bathtub with her head back gasping at the sensation of her own two fingers sliding in and out of her. She knew with the thoughts she was having of her girlfriend she wouldn't last very long. Moving her other hand in between her legs she began rubbing circles on her clit as she began pumping in and out of herself faster. Feeling her body tense up as she got closer and closer to her orgasm she finally pushed herself over the edge moaning Olivia's name loudly as she did. Allowing herself a few minutes to calm down and catch her breath she decided it would be a good idea to give herself one final wash ... After turning the shower temperature way over to the cold side.

A couple of hours later the blonde was back at her apartment with hair and nails freshly done. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time left she quickly got out of her jeans and and reached for her dress. Making a split second decision she decided she would surprise the detective by wearing nothing underneath. She was a detective after all, why not see how long it'd take her to not detect any signs of undergarments. Smiling to herself alex slipped into the dress, and reached for a pair of matching heels.

Looking herself over once more in the mirror she smirked before remembering one last accessory. She quickly walked over to the vanity in her bathroom and slid on her signature black framed glasses. Laughing softly to herself she was always amused at Olivia's reaction to the blonde in her glasses. For some reason it was a major turn on for her. In fact she had even paused twice during love making to go search for them so the attorney could slip them on.

Hearing a knock on her door she knew that meant the car Olivia sent had arrived. Quickly grabbing her clutch and coat she opened the door.

"_Good evening Ms. Cabot, your car has arrived."_ The. Humdinger doorman was an older gentleman in his 60s who alex quickly grew fond of when she moved into the building. She was the only tenant he would escort downstairs when he knew a car or taxi was awaiting her. Very small details that always warmed Alex's heart.

"_Thank you Oscar_", closing the door behind her they made their way downstairs. As they were exiting the elevator Oscar spoke up again. "_I take it your beautiful lady detective is taking you for a night out on the town?"_

_"She sure is._" Alex couldn't help the huge smile and sparkle in her eyes the mention of Olivia brought. Smiling in return and winking at her as he held the door open for her he replied, "_You make sure you two enjoy the evening than Ms. Cabot_". Placing a hand on his arm while smiling as her reply and stepping outside she found a black Lincoln Town Car waiting with her driver standing by in an all black suit. With only a polite nod the driver guided Alex gracefully into the car before getting in himself and driving off to their destination.

The blonde sat in the back seat with butterflies in her stomach. Taking deep breathes to calm her nerves, she was amazed that she still got this school girl crush nervousness when she went on dates with her girlfriend even though it's been a year since they have been dating.

Smiling to herself she couldn't wait to see her beautiful brunette...


	4. Olivia gets ready

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia loved the other members of her squad at the SVU, but sometimes she wanted to throttle them. Today was one of those days. Being the private person that she is she hadn't disclosed why she was so adamant on leaving work by a certain time. And long and behold Nick and Fin just wouldn't stop talking and coming up with meaningless tasks to try and get done. After a few choice words and leaving the guys speechless after hearing her mumble something about being a cock block she was finally making her way home to get ready for her night with Alex.

Once she was at her apartment she made her way straight to the shower. Soon after she found herself styling her hair. For most of her time at SVU she kept her hair relatively short. Having gone into an undercover assignment, before reconnecting with Alex, that lasted a few months her hair subsequently grew out. Before they went on their first date the blonde had made a comment on how beautiful she looked with long hair. From than on Olivia decided that was her new permanent style.

Quickly putting on a small amount of make up, which included the lip gloss that Alex could never hold herself from sucking and licking off the brunettes lips, she was ready for her outfit. Opting out of wearing a bra she slipped on black lace boy shorts before pulling on her dress. Grabbing her new heels that she bought with her dress specifically for tonight she completed her outfit and was ready to head out the door. Happy she dropped off the supplies she would need she glanced at her watch figuring out how much time was left before Alex would be on her way.

Much like the blonde Olivia was extremely nervous about the reaction her plans would receive. Although from the gift she received from her girlfriend she was now feeling much more confident.

About an hour later Olivia had set the final detail into place. The only thing left to do was to simply wait. Reaching for her phone as it buzzed she read a text letting her know Alex had been picked up and was on her way. Knowing it would only take about 10 minutes to arrive she dimmed the lights before quickly checking everything once more. Reaching for the door she made her exit and made her way to await her blonde beauty...


	5. The Date: Part 1

**_Hope you guys are still enjoying :) _**

**_Thanks for the reviews and follows._**

**_IBME: Thank you for the review! And I apologize for the grammar mistakes. The world of slang and text has screwed up my English. I keep catching myself writing of instead of have, but sometimes they escape me. Thanks again for the review, and hope you enjoy the next chapters ;) _**

* * *

As the car was about to pull into the valet area Alex realized where they were. Olivia had chosen one of the most highly rated hotels in the city. A hotel had won awards included one of the top five most romantic hotels in the country. While she was used to the finer things in life she was still in awe by the hotel.

Thanking her drive she gracefully made her way to the hotel lobby. She took off her coat and looked around for any sign as to where to go next. She did a double take when she saw Olivia standing against pillar smiling at her. Her eyes swept from the top to the bottom of the brunettes figure. Olivia had bought a new little black dress that was strapless, and seemed like it was painted onto her. The dress accentuated the entire feature Alex loved about her. The dress had a built in bra that was perfectly sized to Liv's chest, and was pushing her breast together in a way that made Alex's mouth water. She swallowed hard when Olivia began to saunter over to her, and she noticed how the material that ended right above Olivia's knees hugged her hips and perfect ass in a way she could have ever imagined. To top it off Olivia was wearing four inch black stilettos that made her tones legs flex with every step she took.

She had to remind herself to breath as she watched the brunette walk over to her. She shifted on her feet and crossed her legs in order to squeeze her thighs together, but still maintained an air of confidence that she was most certainly not feeling at the moment. If they weren't in front of so many people she would of taken the detective and devoured her right then and there. Part of her wanted to say the hell with the repercussions and take her right there anyways.

Olivia was no better off herself. When she saw the gorgeous blonde walk into the hotel she had to stop herself from moaning out loud. The dress Alex was wearing was a sleeveless black dress with thin straps that were designed into stitching that flowed through the entire dress. The stitching crossed in the front right below the built in push up bra and branched off to the seams on the side. Like Liv's dress, its length went down to the blonde knees with the exception of a slit on the side. The slit allowed Alex's thigh to be exposed whenever her left leg would step forward, and Olivia couldn't bring her eyes up from that delicious thigh that seemed to be taunting her until she reached the blonde.

Locking eyes before smirking at her girlfriend Liv leaned forward placing a hand on her hip, and brought her lips to Alex's ear to whisper, _"You look absolutely stunning_." Placing a kiss right below the blonde's ear, she felt her sigh, and a hand being placed on her side. Her smirk only grew when she noticed the goose bumps along Alex's neck. Stepping back, she took Alex's coat to lay it on one of her arms while placing the younger woman's hand on her other arm. Silently she led them onto the elevator and traveled up to their destination.

When they reached their room door Olivia couldn't help but get caught up in looking at Alex's body once again. The blonde stood next to her and watched her eyes grow darker. After letting out a low growl that was barely audible Olivia locked eyes with her girlfriend before whispering just as low, _"so sexy."_

Without breaking eye contact Liv opened the room door and slid her arm around Alex's waist to usher her in ahead of her. When Alex finally broke eye contact and stepped in the room she let out a loud gasp, and froze in her place. Her eyes slowly swept across the room. She took in everything, and found herself on the verge of shedding tears. The room was absolutely beautiful. There was a fireplace with a marble mantle, and a fire already going. In the corner of the room was a table set for two, with their food already set in trays waiting for them. Next to the table was a bottle of champagne being chilled on a stand. On the other side of the room was a king sized bed where Olivia had spread red rose petals all over. In the center of the room, in front of the fire place, was a thick blanket laying on the floor surrounded by pillows. What made the room complete though was the dozens of white candles Olivia had spread and lit all over the room. There were candles of all sizes on both nightstands next to the bed, all over the dresser on the side of the room, on the mantle, and on their dinner table.

While Alex stood in awe, taking in the room, Olivia placed the blondes coat in the closet before walking over to her. Taking her hand she slowly led her to the table. Before she could pull out her chair the blonde pulled Liv to her and pressed their lips together. The brunette slid and arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against her. The kiss quickly heated up, and soon both women were sliding their hands in each other's hair. Moaning into the others mouths they broke apart when their bodies were screaming for air.

Olivia leaned her forehead against Alex's with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to her pressing their bodies together, and moving her mouth next to the blonde's ear. Biting her lip she began to whisper in a low growl_, "I want so bad to rip this dress off of you and have my way with you."_ Taking a pause to bite the blonde right under her ear causing the blonde, whose body felt like it was on fire, to whimper and shut her eyes tight. _"But I have plans for us,"_ leaning back she placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek before guiding her to sit at the table, and pressing play on the ipod dock.

Reaching over the table Olivia uncovered their plates. Her girlfriend smiled lovingly when she noticed the brunette had order all her favorite foods including the desert and wine. Reaching over she slid her fingers in between olive toned ones. "_This is amazing baby, thank you so much."_

Finishing up their meal, leaving desert aside, Olivia stood holding out her hand to Alex. "_Dance with me beautiful…"_ Smiling up at her Alex placed her hand in Livs and followed her to the center of the room. Pulling the blonde into her arms, Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist, and held her snug against her. Allowing her hands to explore the blondes back while moving to place soft kisses on her neck, she began swaying them to the music, and whispering sweetly in her ear.

_Music: Birds may cease to spread their wing. But it don't matter. But it don't matter._

_Olivia: "You're so incredibly beautiful." _

_M: When does May envelope spring, it don't matter, it don't matter…_

_O: "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to call you mine."_

_M:Cuz when I'm with you my world stands still, you're my one and only thrill … _

_O: "You're the best thing that has happened to me"_

_M: Ships may never leave the dock, but it don't matter, but it don't matter …_

_O: "I can't picture my life without you"_

_M: Tics may never hear their tocs, but it don't matter, it don't matter … _

_O: "I'll spend every day of my life showering you with love."_

_M: Cuz when I'm with you my world stands still, you're my one and only thrill …_

Gripping onto her hips, Olivia stopped them from swaying. Leaning back she locked eyes before taking a deep breath. Alex could feel her trembling, and reached a hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. Closing her eyes briefly Olivia continued the speech she'd been preparing in her head.

_"I love you so much Alex. Like the song says your my one and only thrill. Nothing else on this earth matters to me. You came into my life, and showed me everything I knew I've always wanted, but thought I never deserved. You make me feel safe for the first time in my life. I didn't believe unconditional love existed until you. You are my life Alexandra. I want to show you every day the love I have for you. I want to go to sleep with my arms wrapped around you every day. I want to wake up and see you're angelic face every morning. I want to grow a house full of little Alex's running around. I want to grow old with you. I want you to be my wife…"_

Dropping down to one knee, Olivia reached underneath the blanket where she had a ring box hidden, and looked up at Alex.

_"Alex … will you please marry me?"_

* * *

**_To be continued … _**


	6. The Date: Part 2

Again I don't own anything. Mr. Wolf is the proud owner.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and advice. It's all greatly appreciated, and always welcomed!

I forgot to start out the last chapter with the "I don't anything spiel." Which is for both the characters and the song.

If anyone is interested in hearing the song, it's "My One and Only Thrill" by Melody Gardot. If you like vocal jazz you'll love her.

* * *

_Dropping down to one knee, Olivia reached underneath the blanket where she had a ring box hidden, and looked up at Alex._

_"Alex will you marry me?"_

Alex stood stock still with both her trembling hands covering her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at Olivia. She quickly snapped out of her daze and gave the brunette a simple "yes" whispered hoarsely as her reply. She brought her hands to Olivia's face and gently applied pressure guiding her to stand up. Once Olivia was standing she whispered yes once more before leaning in and kissing the brunette. She poured all the love and adoration she was feeling at the moment into the kiss. Once they broke the kiss from the lack of air Liv leaned back and took Alex's hand in hers before sliding the ring on her finger.

Stepping as close as possible to Alex, Olivia pressed their bodies together with her arms wrapped around the blondes body. She smiled as she pressed and whispered against Alex's lips, "I love you future Mrs. Benson." Grinning back Alex let her hand slide into brown hair before whispering back "I love you to future Mrs. Cabot."

"Alex", taking a deep breath she continued,"You deserve the world handed to you. I know that I'll never have the resources to give you more that you could give yourself. But I promise I'll live everyday busting my ass to give you as much as possible. As long as I live and breath I'll make sure you have everything you need and want."

Shaking her head softly Alex replied in a soft tone, "All I want and need is you." Liv pulled her even closer, her voice trembling and low she answered, "You have me. All of me. My heart, my soul, every fiber that is me." She placed a kiss on the blonde's lips, than an even softer one on her cheek, and ended with a kiss underneath her ear. Both women's hands were gently and lovingly roaming one another's body.

Alex closed her eyes and placed a kiss on the brunettes ear before whispering, "I love you. So much more than you'll ever realize." She continued to hold Liv tight to her as she pressed her pale cheek against an olive skinned one. She sighed contently as she let herself get lost in the moment.

Olivia stood holding the love of her life in her arms, and couldn't imagine it was possible to feel any happier than she was right now. Letting her arms settle around the blonde's waist she whispered softly, "I feel like my hearts going to beat out of my chest." Alex turned her head and smiled against her cheek, "You know all those years I knew you before we began dating, I never would of thought of bad ass Detective Benson as being such a romantic." Liv let out a soft light laugh, "I've had great inspiration."  
"Come on, our nights not over my lady." Olivia reluctantly left their embrace to retrieve their desert from the dinner table. Taking Alex's hand as she walked pass her she led them to the blanket she had set out in front of the fire place. She playfully patted the blonde's butt, and ordered "sit". Placing the desert on the blanket, and going back to get the champagne and flutes, she sat down next to Alex. She slid off her heels, and reached over to gently slide her loves shoes off as well. She leaned back against the pillows handing Alex her champagne, and reached for the chocolate cheesecake she had ordered for desert knowing it was Alex's favorite. The blonde smiled as she linked her arm around Liv's while she reached over to kiss her exposed shoulder, and snuggled into her side.

They spent the next 20 minutes feeding each other desert while sneaking kisses in between bites. After clearing the plate, now empty champagne bottle, and glasses Olivia laid herself back down next to Alex. She reached over and hooked her arm around her favorite pair of legs, and laid them over her own. After leaning back against the pillows she slide her arm and should under Alex, and pulled her close. She bit her lip as she looked down, and saw Alex's leg become exposed as the slit in her dress crept up her thigh. Running the palm of her hand slowly up Alex's leg her eyes slowly ran up her body until she reach her face.

The blonde was laying comfortably against Liv with her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt the brunette caressing her leg, and relished at the feeling. She felt lips start to pepper her face with soft kisses until it reach her ear. She shivered as she heard Liv's voice had become deep, and hoarse from arousal as she whispered in the blonde's ear, "You look absolutely amazing in this dress."

Liv was doing everything to hold herself from simply ripping the dress apart and ravishing the blonde's body. But it was their anniversary, and the night of their engagement which meant she wanted it to be a special night for them. She slowly started to place open mouth kisses on Alex's neck, allowing her tongue to press against the skin as she did. When she reached the throbbing pulse point she began sucking slowly knowing it would driver the blonde crazy. Alex gasps, and instantly her hand flew to Liv's hip and squeezed. Without realizing it her hips were arching towards Olivia.

Sliding her hand higher on Alex's thigh reaching her destination she lifted her head and whispered in a gasp, "Alexandra Cabot ... are you not wearing any underwear?" Biting Liv's ear as she replied, "I don't know detective why don't you keep looking, see if you find any?"

Letting out a growl, Olivia rolled over onto Alex kissing her hungrily.

To be continued ... Maybe

* * *

I don't know whether to write another chapter or not. It would most likely be pure Cabenson sex. I'm thinking about it, but if you guys have any ideas please feel free to send me your opinions.


	7. Alex's Torture

**Still don't own anything. Not Olivia. Not Alex. Not SVU. Nada!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, and opinions. Appreciated like always!**

* * *

_Sliding her hand higher on Alex's thigh reaching her destination she lifted her head and whispered in a gasp, "Alexandra Cabot ... are you not wearing any underwear?" Biting Liv's ear as she replied, "I don't know detective why don't you keep looking, see if you find any?'_

_Letting out a growl, Olivia rolled over onto Alex Kissing her hungrily._

Moaning into Olivia's mouth Alex broke up the kiss that left them out of breath, and while looking into brown eyes whispered "Take me to bed beautiful." Without hesitation Olivia stood, and held her hand out to her love. Once she was standing the brunette hooked her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her close. With both their eyes closed as they kissed, the pair blindly walked to the bed as Liv expertly unzipped the blonde's dress and let it fall to the floor. Without opening her eyes Olivia let her hands room all over Alex's back and perfectly round backside. She let out a loud moan against Alex's lips when she felt the lack of bra and underwear.

Reaching behind the brunette Alex reached up and unzipped her dress. Tugging on it lightly the dress quickly feel to the floor. the blonde slowly knelt in front of Liv allowing her hands to slowly slide down the sides of the brunettes toned body. Hooking fingers on either side of the boy shorts she heard Olivia whimper as she grabbed the front in between you teeth and slowly pulled them down. Standing back up Alex let her palms caress Liv's legs, thighs, and sides before reaching behind her pulling her body close.

Bending her knees slightly, Olivia placed her arms right under the brunettes backside, and lifted her. Instinctively Alex's long legs wrapped around Liv's waist. The blonde slid her hands under Liv's arms and onto her back. Placing light kisses on her loves neck as she walked them to the bed she whispered in between kisses, "How do you feel so good?"

Alex's hand found its way into brown hair, and she leaned back still holding on to Liv's body to kiss her. Holding their position a while longer Liv's hands starting roaming and squeezing Alex's backside and thighs. Since the first time they ever maneuvered themselves into this position months ago Olivia noticed how quickly the blonde's body heated up and reacted to it. Alex herself couldn't explain why this position aroused her so much. But neither ladies were complaining. Especially now that Olivia felt her love rocking her hips slowly rubbing her core against her abs. Liv could feel how wet Alex was getting, and felt a rush of warmth shoot to her own core.

Olivia managed to balance Alex in her arms while lifting back the covers. She gently laid the blonde down, and settled in between her legs. Quickly reaching for the covers she pulled them over their heads. She leaned on both her elbows, and looked down smiling at the blonde. Alex smirked back up at her love, and wrapped her arms and legs around Liv.

Liv licked her lips, and took a deep breathe. Alex was the most tempting thing she had ever had laid in front of her. The blonde always brought out an animalistic type of desire out of her. Tonight though, she needed to control her urges, and take her time. She wanted to remind her why she said yes. How they fit so well together. And how no one else would ever make her feel as good as Liv could.

Sliding her hand slowly along the arms wrapped around her neck, she gently took both hands and placed them on either side of them. While gently biting Alex's lip, Liv hooked her arms under the blonde's knees, and gently forced them off of her, inadvertently spreading them farther apart causing the blonde to arch her back against Liv and moan.

"Shh, relax baby." Liv whispered as her hand ran up the blonde's left leg, and up her thigh. "Tonight I take my time with you." She than ran a single finger tip down the inner side of the same thigh. Placing an open mouth kiss on her neck she continued to whisper against her skin, "I'm going to worship you like the goddess you are." She ran her tongue slowly to the other side of her neck, and ended the trail by sucking on the pulse point. Kissing her way to the blondes ear she ran the tip of her tongue around the ear lobe. "So beautiful."

Alex was doing everything herself not to flip Olivia over and take the brunette, but she knew when Olivia took her time the wait and teasing was well worth it. Both hands were grabbing the sheets on either sides, knuckles turning wide. Every inch of her that Olivia was touching felt like it was on fire. Liv had her body trapped underneath her, teasing her by pressing her hips against her wet core. Her body was pressed against the blonde not allowing her to grind against the brunettes hips like she so desperately craved. She bit her lip as she threw her head back to give Liv more access to her neck.

Kissing along her jaw line to the other side towards her other ear while pressing their bodies even closer together she whispered, "I'm going to kiss every inch of you." Biting and gently pulling on the tip of her ear Olivia began her way down Alex's body. Leaving slow, wet open mouth kisses down her neck. She managed to lower her body down Alex's while staying on her elbows. Her hands slide under Alex palms up holding the blonde in place. Placing slow deliberate kisses all over her upper chest. Reaching her shoulder she ran her hand under the length of her arm bringing her hand to her lips. She kissed each one of her fingers, her palm, and back up her arm to her shoulder. Slowly she pressed and ran her tongue to her other shoulder where she preceded to kiss fingers, palm, and back up her arm.

Moving lower she slowly peppered Alex's chest with kisses. She kissed each breast all over, not leaving an inch untouched, except for each nipple. Deciding to tease her love, and leaving her more desperate she purposely ignored each nipple, which were as hard as ever. Gently blowing on each nipple, causing a whimpered both times from Alex, she moved even lower.

Slowly making her way down Alex's mid section she let her palms glide down her sides. She could feel the tensed muscle under her hands. While kissing around her naval she could already smell her arousal. Her smell was intoxicating to Olivia since she knew it meant the second she showed her attention there she would be close to the edge already.

Careful not to get to close to her center, Olivia took her time kissing all over each one of Alex's thighs and legs. She was kissing her way up her inner thigh when she felt the blonde lifting her hips and a hand touch the back of her head. Alex was at the point of begging, "Please 'livia, stop teasing me, please baby." Gently taking her hand and removing it from her head, she whispered "Uh uh Alex, be a good girl for me baby."  
Alex was not only begging, but panting and whimpering. Her mind was a mess, and her body felt like it was on fire. She cursed and loved Olivia when she was in this mood. She hadn't even touch her center, and she already had her at her breaking point. She was in such a daze she barely registered that Olivia was speaking to her, and tapping her hip. Finally paying attention to Olivia and her cocky grin she realized she was being told to turn over. Slowly the blonde turned her body over so her backside was now facing Liv. She laid her head to the side, and pulled her hair to the side as well.

Leaning on her arms, Olivia licked her lips and bit her lip as she looked down Alex's body. She leaned back on her knees, and leaned forward to bite one of Alex's cheeks as she growled, "delicious." Alex whimpered the minute she felt teeth sink into, but it quickly turned into moaning as she felt that same spot having the pain sucked away. Liv smirked when she saw the blonde was grinding her hips into the mattress.

Slowly she crawled up the body underneath her and laid gently on her. Her lips quickly found the sensitive spot behind Alex's brunette smiled against the neck. In the year they had been together they found each and every erogenous zone their partner had. Liv, the eager explorer, quickly found out that anything having to do with the blonde on her stomach turned her usually poised and proper girlfriend into a moaning and even cursing mess that was dripping from arousal. Knowing that her spine was the most sensitive she quickly changed her plan and crawled down to her legs.

Taking her time she made her way up with kisses on one leg to the back of her knee. placing a huge open mouth kiss on what she know was a super sensitive area she gently started to suck on the skin letting her teeth scrape softly ever so often. This caused a loud moan from Alex who now was laying with her legs farther apart and hips slowly rocking against the bed. The higher Liv began to kiss on the blondes thigh the stronger she could smell her arousal. Finally reaching the junction in-between her legs she noticed the spot that was already on the sheets. biting her lip in an attempt not to moan she made her way to the other leg, and continued with the same assault she gave the other.

Softly she placed a kiss on each one of her cheeks and continued onto Alex's back. She slowly ran her nails up and down the length of her back like she knew her girlfriend loved. She smiled as she saw goosebumps appear. Placing a kiss on her lower back she slowly ran her tongue the length of her spine and finished with an open mouth kiss behind her 's arms slid under the pillow, and she turned her face into the pillow and she moaned. Liv had maintained distance between their bodies, and Alex was lifting her ass attempting to make contact. The brunette lowered her body and pressed her love flat onto the bed. Kissing the side of her neck up to her ear she whispered, "I love every inch of you."

Liv rolled onto her side using her elbow for leverage. Gently she turned the blonde over onto her back. Alex's body was on fire. "Please Liv, I need you ... stop torturing me." Looking at Alex in the eye she gently positioned herself in-between her legs using her right hand to push them far apart. Leaving her hand on Alex's bent knee she began hungrily kissing her way down Alex's body. "No more torture baby"...

To be continued...

* * *

**Ok so inspiration struck and there might be a couple more chapters. And the Wedding prep and day aspect will come as a sequel later on. The rest of the chapters on this story are just going to be this night. :)**


	8. Release

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. I wish I did.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Sorry it took me a few days to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Liv rolled onto her side using her elbow for leverage. Gently she turned the blonde over onto her back. Alex's body was on fire. "Please Liv, I need you ... Stop torturing me." Looking at Alex in the eye she gently positioned herself in-between her legs using her right hand to push them far apart. Leaving her hand on Alex's bent knee she began hungrily kissing her way down Alex's body. "No more torture baby..."_

She kissed her way down until she was laying with her upper body on Alex's lower. Sliding her arm under the blonde's leg hooking it over her shoulder she reached over Alex's body with her hand landing on a breast. Her other hand slowly ran up the other thigh gently pressing on it causing her center to open in front of Liv. Turning her face to the side she hungrily kissed the thigh making her way towards Alex's glistening center. As she got closer she could feel the heel of Alex's foot pressing into her back, which caused a rush of heat to rush in between her own legs. Looking up she saw the blonde with her head tilted back, eyes shut tight, and hands gripping the sheets.

"Baby, open your eyes and look at me." Letting out the breath she had been holding in Alex looked down into Liv's eyes. Without breaking eye contact Olivia lowered her mouth closing it over Alex's center, and began sucking on as much area as she could at once. Alex's mouth hung open as she moaned out the brunette's name. Liv continued to pleasure the blonde with her mouth, and tongue until she felt her body tense up on the verge of orgasm. Pulling her mouth away she instantly felt the blonde's leg curl around her neck, and a hand on the back of her head in an attempt to push her back to where she needed her the most. "Nooooo, please Liv I'm so close, please." "Sssshhh." Pushing against both of her thighs to spread them apart, Liv began crawling over the blonde's body until she was hovering over her.

Leaning on one arm Olivia bent her legs until her thighs were positioned under Alex's. Taking the same arm she was leaning on, she slid it under the pillow under Alex's head and pressed their bodies together. Instantly Alex's hands ran up the brunette's back leaving bright red nail marks, and legs wrapped around her body. Pressing their mouths together Liv pushed her tongue through the blonde's lips. She swallowed Alex's loud moan as she pushed two fingers inside of her. Moving her own hips against Alex's center, Liv used them to push herself even further into the blonde's center. Liv continued pushing in and out of her as she placed hungry aggressive kisses all over her neck and chest. This time not stopping when she felt Alex's body tense, and nails digging into her back as she was close to her climax. Growling into Alex's ear, "Let go for me baby", Olivia pushed another finger inside of her causing the blonde to throw her head back and scream as she was sent over the edge.

Liv kept herself inside of Alex until she felt her muscles relax. Gently she moved her hand away, and slid her arm under the pillow mirroring her other arm. She straightened out her legs while Alex kept hers loosely wrapped around the brunette. The blonde reached for the covers that was just in arms reach from her, and pulled them up to their necks. She was still trying to catch her breath and calm her heart beat as she wrapped her arms around Liv and gently rubbed her hands all over her back. Olivia pressed her face to the blonde's neck and was placing soft kisses on the sweaty skin. Moving the kisses towards her jawline, and making her way to the blonde's cheek she whispered "So beautiful" against her skin.

Turning her head to the side Alex's crystal blue eyes looked into honey brown eyes, and placed her forehead against the brunettes. One hand slid it's way into Liv's hair while the other hand reached under the pillow into the brunette's. Both of them whispered "I love you" against the others lips simultaneously causing them to both smile lovingly at one another. Alex slid her long legs down Liv's body, and adjusted their bodies so one of her thighs was in between the brunette's legs. As she took possession of Olivia's mouth her hand slowly slid it's way down her arm and onto the detective's back holding her close. She gently pressed her thigh into Olivia's soaked center causing the brunette to moan into the blonde's mouth. Instinctively Liv's slim hips began moving against Alex. Breaking their kiss due to the need for air, Olivia buried her face into the blonde's neck. As Alex began applying more pressure with her thigh Olivia's moans began to get louder. She could feel the brunettes body temperature rise, the wetness from her center, and her quickening breathes against her skin. She began moving her hips with Liv's in an effort to help with her release, causing a whimper to escape the brunettes mouth. Once the detectives thighs began to tighten on hers she knew Liv was on the verge of her release. Pressing her mouth against Olivia's ears she began coaxing the brunette into her orgasm knowing that dirty talk could push her over the edge just as much as physically touching her, "come on baby, I know it feels to good not to." Hearing the brunette's moans become louder and her body tense up she continued, "that's it, good girl. Cum for me just like this." That's all it took before Liv was pushed over the edge into an orgasm that caused her to collapse on top of the blonde.

A few minutes later when they both seemed to catch their breathes and their bodies had calmed down, they found themselves snuggling into each others arms. They found themselves in their usually sleeping positions which was Olivia laying half way onto Alex with her head resting in the blondes chest. Alex had her arms and legs tangled up with the brunettes, and was holding her tightly against her. The detective was already mostly asleep when she mumbled an i love you to her now fiancée, before drifting to sleep with Alex not to far behind.

They laid into this position until the early morning sun became to peak through the curtain.

To be continued...

* * *

**There's going to be one more chapter in this story. The wedding planning and day will be in another story. And the next chapter on this story will be more on the PG13 side, and contains lots of fluffy moments.**

**Please review, and hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Drool and Snuggles

**I don't own anything. Not a thing. Dick Wolf owns it all. He's the ruler in our little Law and Order shipping world.**

* * *

Alex was the first one to awaken. She smiled as she looked down at the brunette's sleeping form laying on top of her. She always reveled watching Olivia sleeping next to her. It had always been difficult for the brunette to let go, and relax enough to fall into a deep slumber. So it warmed Alex's heart knowing she was the only thing that seemed to get the detective to rest the way she did what she was with her. She also found it adorable that Liv would always gravitate to laying her head on her chest either before or after she fell asleep, which led to the brunette falling into such a relaxed state that Alex would even wake up with her drooling on her.

She reached for the covers that had ended up mid way down Olivia's back when she noticed her shiver. Once she tucked the covers around her, the brunette snuggled deeper into her. Letting out a content sigh she began running her fingers softly through the brunette's hair. Liv began mumbling incoherently in her sleep, causing the blonde to smirk. It always amazed her how consciously or subconsciously her touch would always receive some sort of reaction from Olivia. She began to slowly draw circles onto her back bringing out more mumbling. Olivia began shifting in her sleep and buried her face in between Alex's breast while tightening her arms around the blonde. Smiling Alex began running her nails softly up and down the sides of Olivia's body making sure to include the side of her breast, knowing that this always caused two reactions from the brunette. Quickly she felt the goosebumps appear on Liv's skin, and watched the brunette squirm as she hit one of her ticklish spots.

A few seconds later she felt eyelashes moving against her skin, and the brunette's breathing pattern changing. Slowly Olivia began stretching out, moving so she was now laying with her head on Alex's shoulder. Becoming more awake, she reached for the sheet and wiped her drool off of Alex and herself. Looking up shyly while a slight blush crept up her neck and cheeks she whispered, "sorry." Alex smiled lovingly at her moving from her position to lay on her side facing Olivia. Keeping her arm under Liv's neck, and using it to hold the brunette closely, she slid her leg in between two toned legs. "Don't be. You know I love it." She cupped Olivia's cheek in her hand, and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

Letting out a deep content sigh, Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's body, and snuggled perfectly against every curve and nook of her body. "How do you always feel so good?" She placed a kiss on the blonde's neck before pressing her face against the skin, and breathing in her scent. Smiling Alex reached to grab ahold of Liv's hand giving it a gently squeeze before whispering in her ear "I love you," she paused to place a kiss on her ear, "so much." Squeezing her hand back Olivia replied, voice full of emotion, "I love you to sweetheart."

While rubbing her thumb on the back of Alex's hand, Olivia grinned when she felt the ring she slid on the night before. She brought their hands to her chest, and moved to rub her nose against Alex's ear. Biting her lip still grinning she whispered in awe, "You really said yes." Breaking out into a huge smile Alex rolled them over so she was laying on top of the brunette.

Looking straight into brown eyes Alex gave her a chaste kiss before speaking. "Of course I did. I had the most amazing and beautiful woman in front of me asking to be her wife." *Kiss* "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." *kiss* "You're my love." *kiss* My baby." *kiss* "My sweetheart" *kiss* "My darling." Grinning she bit gently on Liv's lower lip pulling on it. "My bad ass detective who drools while she snuggles." Before she knew it she was yelping, being flipped on her back, and being pinned down as she was tickled. Olivia smiled widely as she heard her favorite sound. Alexandra Cabot giggling. She kept on tickling as she taunted, "I thought you liked my drool huh." Gasping for air while she squealed and giggled "I do I dooo." Letting go of her hands she used both of hers to continue her tickling while grinning, "Is the great Alexandra Cabot squealing?" The use of both hands only made the blonde squirm, squeal, and giggle even harder. "Liiiivia pleaaase!" "Ok, ok." Moving her hands, and wrapping her arms around the blonde. She rested her forehead against Alex's and smiled as the blonde calmed down. Soon she felt arms and legs wrapping around her.

Kissing her cheek she whispered to Alex "I love you." She than kissed her lovingly on the lips before snuggling into her. "And I love how we fit perfectly together."

Alex smiled softly as she held Olivia, "That's because we're meant for each other."

The End :)

* * *

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, and the reviews on these last two chapters that will hopefully come :) Hint hint nudge nudge lol.**


End file.
